The echo of a Heartbreak
by atikna
Summary: A one shot on Kate and Martha conversation , its basically how Martha feels - I SUCK AT SUMMARIES please review this is my first try


The echo of a heartbreak

Katherine Beckett made her way in the stark white hospital corridor

Rick Castle had just been wheeled into the operating room , he had been badly beaten by mobsters while following Inspector Ethan Slaughter .

Kate couldn't forget the last time she had seen Castle , it was pitiful because she had shouted at him for trying to botch up case by attending the party which she was attending with Colin Hunt the Brit Inspector from Scotland Yard

He had just stood there ,while she shouted at him in front of all their friends , she also knew that being at party was not the only thing which rankled her , his behavior the past week had riled her up , made her afraid , scared and that whole scene had been her fear talking.

She wished she could have taken back the words she had spoken in the heat of the moment

Castle if you can't behave yourself you have no right to be part of the investigation as serious as this, and by the way you have been behaving this past week it seems you really can't , so if you are bored by this whole playing cop thing , just say it out loud or else just go away .

She had regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth , and had turned just in time to see a fleet of emotions pass through his face before a mask came on his features

He had stood there rigid while she tried to take back her words , trying to change their meanings

I think you are right Detective , I am done

She had been chilled by the finality of his words and had called him twice but he had just walked away into night . That was the last she had seen of him, the last words he had spoken were "we are done "

Since that moment till now she had played that scene thousands of time in her mind and wished to take back her words , it was her words which had made Castle walk away , it was her words which had made Castle shadow Slaughter , it had been her words which caused Castle to be in a life and death situation.

And now he was fighting for his life inside the operating theatre

She had been sitting on the chair for a while when she felt someone sit beside her

It was Martha Rodgers .

She looked a great deal older today , her diva persona fading away for a mother's worry

Kate Beckett didn't know what to say to the woman whose only son was in the operation theatre

Do you hear the echo, the sound , the noise?

Kate looked at Martha , it was so quiet that they could hear the click of the computer mouse from over the end of the corridor

What sound ? she asked concerned

The sound , can't you hear it , Martha asked her?

I can't hear anything Martha , Kate was getting worried

Martha closed her eyes and leaned back, yes I think you won't be able to hear it

It sounds like innocence filtering out of blue eyed boy of seven when his mother tells him that he doesn't have a father and most probably will never have one.

Its sounds like loneliness when a boy standing in the stands watching his friends play baseball and get cheers from their fathers and you know he can't be one of them because he doesn't have a father to cheer for him

It sounds like a door closed shut in your face when you walk to the door of the first love of your life and be told that she need space. And you realize that space means forever

Its sounds like a four year old girl crying for her mother when her father tries to explain her why that little girl's mother is not there to tuck her up , to explain to a four year that her mother has found her acting career more important than raising a child

It sounds like a paper house falling when you see your personal life being ripped apart by newspaper reports, and you know its time you let go of a loveless marriage

It sounds like a shot in your chest when you speak the words which have been in your mind Heart and soul for years to a person whose life blood is seeping in your hands

It sounds like a lie when you know you have been told lies by a person in whom you trust more than life itself

At this Martha Rodgers opens her eyes and looks at Kate who has tears streaming down her face

Yes Kate Beckett you can never hear the sound because this sounds is heartbreak, it's a heart breaking into a thousand pieces .

The end


End file.
